The cat
by beyfanatics
Summary: Kiara, Kai's sister pays a visit at his oh-so-huge mansion. Ironically the ice blocks posses a cat.A cat which makes way more sense than their stupidity. BLITKRIEG BOYZ HUMOUR FIC. REPOST
1. chapter1

A/N: random one shot about blitzkrieg boys and their pet

the story is set 5 years after G revolution.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Thee flight had landed .A black haired purple eyed girl emerged from the airport.

Kiara Hiwatari, the best beyblader's ( as he thinks he is) younger sister. She had pale skin and was wearing blue denim skirt and a purple top. her hair were past her shoulders and curly.

'Russia is huge' she thought to herself examning the place with her purple orbs.

So her brother finally agreed his parents to show some formality and invite his sister to his huge mansion where he stayed with his fellow friends.

She was sent to america at a very young age because her family did'nt want her to get involved in the abbey. She stayed with Max's mom and his sister and now after ages she could meet her brother.

Kiara looked around for any sign of her brother . 'he probably isn't here yet' she thought dryly because she wouldn't miss a huge heard of fans which usually seemed to be around bladers even long after they'd given up blading.

She was lost in thought as a black BMW pulled up right in front of her, a ginger guy in a hoodie-sitting in the shotgun-was straring out of the window at her. She wondered idly if she could ask him for a ride to her brothers house (which he had described as his humble dwelling and she expected nothing short of a ridiculously huge mansion)

But before she could say anything , the window lowered and she gave a little gasp as she noticed who was driving the car - Kai Hiwatari, her brother whom she hadn't met for years. She didn't realise how much she'd actually missed until she saw him like how one does not realise they're carrying somthing heavy for a long time until it was lifted from their shoulders.

Kai had hopped out and was walking toward her, she flung herself at him and held tight. Kiara was tall , didn't have any difficulty in hanging on to his neck and squeesing hard enough to choke him but Kai didn't seem to notice because he was hugging her just as tight.

"I think you're trying to hug eachother to death" Tala said slamming the door shut.

"People can't die from hugging" Kai replied letting Kiara go, he'd never hugged people normally and Kiara knew she had always been one of the exceptions.

"I would, if anyone hugged me" Tala said rolling his eyes. Kiara hugged him too.

"You didn't die" She said with mock disappointment as she pulled away. Tala ruffled her black curls and didn't say anything.

"so where are the others?" Kiara asked. " They went dir sone meeting, speaking of which I have to be there too so see ya "Tala said beforing running iut of sight.

They were driving their way home and reached prretty soon

Kiara stood wide eyed at the sight of the huge mansion .

" heh look how rich i am what did you do all this while, play shuffleboard?" Kai mocked.

"oh yeah atleast I am not old eniugh to have grey hair !" she smspped.

BEEP BEEPMISSED CALL

Kiara's phone buzzed

she took het phone out. Kai glanced at the screen.

"Mike heart? seriously that is just dumb" He laughed as she blushed furiously.

"I well.. that's not...shut up Kai!" She snapped he laughed but was cut short as his phone rang. Kai visibly paled as he glanced at the screen, Kiara used his momentary distraction to grab the phone out of his hand and run.

Kai tore after her but it was too late she'd seen the name and had fallen on the floor, laughing.

" _Hils?_ and hearts? well well well who would have thought that ice king Kai ' _hn'_ Hiwatari would be all mushy mushy" She said

"But then , who would have thought that the grey haired old man would find someone to _be mushy_ with, not talking about the complete lack of charm or beauty or charisma ofcourse"

She walked to him and handed the phone back, still giggling uncontrollably.

Kai answered the call and walked away, shooting daggers at his sister.

After about 2 hours he came back.

"Awwww"

"I know I am a nice guy" he proclaimed thinking she meant that him talking to Hilary for 2 hours was cute.

"No I was talking about the cat. It is sooo cute!" she gushed and ran towards the white cat.

She ruffled the cat's white fur as the cat licked her hand.

"it is sooo cute. Where did you get it?" Kiara asked.

"Back in the abbey when it was a kitten" Kai answered seating himself on a couch.

" What's its Name? How come you didn't tell me you had a cat!" she sounded offended. She'd know Kai loved cats it was something that they had shared.

"Well its name is Shiro!"he said that earned him a questionable glance feom his sister.

"Isn't that a dog's name?" she asked raising a brow.

" so?" He asked defensively. She just rolled her eyes at him.

He was looking at her with wide eyes

"what?" She asked as the cat moved away from her and leaped onto Kai's lap.

"it's just that, he never let anyone touch him before, apart from us, ofcourse" Kai said scratching the cat behind it's ears.

Kiara felt a pang at his words, the way he'd said ' _us_ ' reminded her painfully that no no matter how close a bond they'd shared as kids, she'd never completely be a part of his new , different life. She wanted to hate him for that but suprisingly she didn't blame him, Their forgotten bond was something that couldn't be helped. But it didn't soothe the bitter ache of 'could have beens'.

"I always told you that cats just love me , didn't I?" She said with a smile that didn't give her thoughts away, she was glad that she was such a great liar,something that her best friend would have dissaproved of (Hannah , Max's sister,never understood the need to conceal feelings or thoughts or basically anything)

Kai rolled his eyes at her. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"So why aren't you at the meeting with the rest of them?" She asked as she looked around the living room.

"Well I needed to work from home" came the reply from where he was still petting the cat-Shiro she reminded herself.

"Okay so laying on the couch and petting a cat is Russian for 'work from home' , got it!"

"Well I could have gone to the meeting with them and left you waiting at the airport, now I just regret not doing it"

"Please! like I couldn't find my way around the city to you 'humble dwelling' _anyone_ could"

"I wonder what it is like to have a quite sibling"

"Oh I can tell you what its like, I've written it down on my 'Stuff-that's-so-boring-it-could-kill-you' list"

"Good to know your _charming_ personality hasn't changed even after all these years" His voice laced with sarcasm.

"yeah and it's awful to know that you're not as quite as you were "

"So why did you finally be generous and invite me?" she asked

" Because Mom called and told me to I said No way! and then Dad called and he said the same thing thrice and I got bored because whenever they call they ask me to invite you home!" he said

"Aw thanks for such lovely, warm words of welcome, I do feel nice about being here now"

She said , her words coated with sarcasm. She stalked away up the staircase to find her room.

"OH and I have a map for you here , you know so you can find your room and don't shout for me if you get lost" She heard him call, She silently cursed her sense of direction which was remarkably similar to a drunk pegion's.

Kiara walked back to him and was surprised to find that he actually had a map in his hands,she snatched it from him and stalked off. She didn't turn as she heard him mutter someting that echoed her previous thoughts suspiciously like

"drunk pegion"

XOXOXOXO

A/N:please review ;)


	2. chapter 2

Kiara, after walking around the huge place for an hour , found her room right in the corridor next to the staircase she'd climbed ages ago.

Kai who was still splayed across the couch , had probably heard her frustrated groan which said "Oh I see you followed the red lines on the map"

"First off ,You didn't _see_ you _heard_! Second , I did not follow the lines , I just wanted a tour around the house because _someone_ wasn't courtgeous enough to give me one" She lied , not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Would you keep that down! Shiro's asleep!" Came the loud reply followed by the sound of someone clapping their hand on their mouth.

Kiara laughed and walked into her room , which was neat and had a number of glass sculptures lined up on the dresser that glitterd in the light. She'd always loved glass, anything made of glass! It always facinated her to see it sparkle. The sculptures were angled in such a way that they would catch the light coming from in the window which meant they would twinkle all the time.

She smiled at it and realised how much the house was decorated to accomodate stuff all the inhabitants liked. One of the walls of the corridors were covered artistically in quotes, she'd been surprised to find that her favorite one had worked its way among them too - **"All stories are true"** from The shadowhunter series.

She had found Kai's **"Perhaps those who are best suited to power were the one's who never sought it"** From Harry Potter

Tala's being **"Easy is the descent into hell"**

She'd also seen **"I've got red in my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out"** from Avengers and wondered who's it was.

She smiled as she dropped her backpack onto the bed, then she heard the doorbell ring.

She walked downstairs and saw Kai carefully place Shiro on the couch and get up to get the door.

"I think the pizza's here" She heard him whisper. She saw The Blitzkreig Boys spill into th living room.

"Always knew they'd grow up and deliver pizza" She winked as she crossed the room to greet them.

They just gave her a puzzled look and Kai muttered "I'd ordered pizza"

" Atleast now we don't have to fight for the last slice if the pizza" Spencer said,cheerfully after she'd hugged all of them,even Tala just to see if he'd die (She'd thought he would actually die if she didn't let go because he had held his breath as long as she'd hugged him.)

"What do you mean?" She asked as she let Tala go and he started gasping for air.

"Well the last time we had pizza it was like a world war for the last piece" Ian said.

The pizza arrived and the conversation dropped.

The blitzkrieg boys had known Kiara since she'd been a kid and she was like a little sister to all of them.

She loved them like her brothers.

They finished eating and had dispersed to their rooms since it was pretty late.

Kiara knocked into Tala on her way to her room because she was extremely sleepy.

"You know I'd never thought that there'd be anything worse than a drunken pigeon but sleepy chickens are definetly worse"

" Oh my apologies, I didn't see you there, you _are_ kind of invisible" She replied , she was never too tired or sleepy for comebacks.

He rolled his eyes at her

" Your Cat is amazing!"

" oh you met Snowbell!?" He asked.

Kiara snapped out of her sleepiness and was confused, surely Kai had said its name was Shiro. Maybe they had another cat! 'how could I not see it' she thought to herself.

She walked away in search of the cat. She spotted Bryan playing with it,she was sure it was shiro.

"Hey there did you see chairman meow?" he asked referring to the cat.

"Chairman Meow?"

"yeah , Our cat isn't he cute," He said petting the furry cat.

"It is" She said ,yawning. They probably called it by different names ,she shook her head mentally thinking 'That is such a stupid thing to do'

'Well they all _are_ stupid enough to do something like that' Her sleepy brain offered before urging her to go to sleep.

Kiara found her back to her room but not before getting lost a few times, 'it is hard to navigate when you're a drunk-sleepy-chicken-pegion' she thought as she hit the bed and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning Kiara woke up,threw on a blue sweater (stolen from her bff) and jeans to make her way downstairs.

The smell of pizza seemed to drag her down faster.

"Pizza for breakfast?" she asked, it reminded her of New York with a pang, someting about pizza seemed to take you back to New York, she missed it a lot.

"Yeah?" Ian replied with faux excitment, He'd never been a morning person she remembered.

She rolled her eyes at him and sat down to eat.

"So where's the cat?" She asked half-hoping that yesterday's craziness had been a dream.

" probably around here " Spencer said, before..

" Mr paws!"

"Snowbell!"

"Shiro!"

" chairman Meow!"

"Keo!"

" wait what," everyone questioned in confusion. Then next thing they found was a pure white cat emerging from a room.

The cat looked confused.

"you guys actually kept different names?" Kiara asked before bursting into laughter

" funny part is you didn't even know that!" she chuckled clutching her stomach.

It took a while for the guys to comprehend what was going on.

As for the cat it was just cuddling in Kiara's arms .

"why do you put up with them, they're a bunch of fools" She murmured to the cat over the noise of the blitzkrieg boys arguing.

The cat Meow'd in a way that clearly said "I have no idea"


End file.
